Some ink printing devices use a single printhead, but many use a plurality of printheads. Multiple printheads may be arranged as shown in FIG. 13. As depicted there, printheads 18, 22, 26, and 30 are arranged in two rows and are staggered in those rows. By synchronizing the passage of an image receiving member with the firing of the inkjets in the printheads, a continuous ink image may be formed across the member in the direction perpendicular to the direction of member passage. Manufacturing tolerances result in variations between inkjets in a printhead and in variations between printheads. These variations include differences in the ink drop mass ejected by an inkjet, and the mean drop mass ejected by the inkjets in a printhead. Additionally, inkjets may respond differently to firing signals of the same frequency or amplitude. Calibration procedures may be used to produce more uniform results within a printhead and from printhead to printhead. Even after delivery of a printer, operation of the printer and the environmental conditions to which the printer is exposed eventual cause differences within printheads and between printheads to resurface. Currently, technicians using intricate procedures and external equipment are required to recalibrate the printer in the field. Consequently, providing printers with the capability of calibrating the image quality of a printer before delivery and during the life cycle of the printer is a desirable goal.